1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light sensing assembly and an interactive display device having the light sensing assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light sensing assembly capable of realizing an interactive display device in low manufacturing costs and an interactive display device having the light sensing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices have various characteristics such as being relatively thin, having light weight, and low power consumption, and thus they have become widely used in monitors, notebooks, cell phones, etc. An LCD device includes an LCD panel displaying an image using the light transmissivity properties of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel typically includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate typically includes a signal line, a thin-film transistor (“TFT”) and a pixel electrode. The opposite substrate typically includes a common electrode. The opposite substrate faces the array substrate. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
A touch screen display panel may be made by integrating a touch electrode and a sensing line on the LCD panel in order to detect a position signal through externally applied pressure. When pressure is applied onto the touch screen display panel by an object such as a finger, a pen, etc., a position signal corresponding to the position onto which the pressure is applied through the touch electrode is generated, and the position signal is read-out through the sensing line. The position signal may be formed when the capacitance of a capacitor between the common and the touch electrodes is changed due to the externally applied pressure. Alternatively, the position signal may be formed by contacting the common electrode with the touch electrode.
However, a touch electrode or a sensing line is formed on the touch screen display panel, so that the number of masks for forming the touch electrode and the sensing line is increased. Thus, a manufacturing process is complicated and a manufacturing cost is also increased.
Moreover, an aperture ratio of the touch screen display panel is decreased due to the touch electrode or the sensing line.
Furthermore, switching elements for a display are adjacent to the touch electrode for sensing a touch on an LCD panel, so that an electric noise may be generated in the touch screen display panel.